


Seabreezes

by mermaidsahoy



Series: Blue and Red Lights [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Random - Freeform, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsahoy/pseuds/mermaidsahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a continuation of "Blue and Red Lights". Sansa and Sandor meet up again by the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seabreezes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I caved in. I never expected "Blue and Red Lights" to have so many requests for a continuation, but there is going to be now! Thanks everyone!

It was late in the afternoon when they got back to the hotel. Sansa tossed her purse onto the floor and face planted onto the bed with a groan. Arya flopped down on her bed, choosing to lie on her back. “Why,” Sansa began, her voice slightly muffled by the floral bed spread. “Why can’t you just stay out of trouble?”

She could feel her sister rolling her eyes. “It’s not my fault that chick got murdered. Just because she had my name and our hotel phone written on that card, the stupid cops automatically thought I killed her. It’s not like I try to get in trouble. It just finds me.” Sansa sighed and rolled over, grateful for the cool air given off from the rattling a/c in the corner. “It’s just that we have to stay undiscovered for a while. A stunt like this could bring notice to our whereabouts.”

“I know that!” Arya snapped. “You always think I do stuff on purpose!”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do!”

Arya stood up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. “Ugh!” Sansa fell back on the bed, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. She hated being the one in charge. It meant that whatever Arya did came back to her. And right now, attention was not what they needed.

She wanted to take a shower, but since Arya was holed up in the bathroom, Sansa decided to change out of her sundress into something more comfortable. She dug through the drawers of the little wooden dresser and pulled out a pair of high-waist jean shorts and a white blouse. As she dressed she could see that the pink marks on her shoulders from the sun had darkened. Great.

She threw her hair in ponytail and reached into her purse, searching for chapstick. Her fingers touched a piece of thick paper and drew it out, curiously.

It was the card that man had given her in the cop car. Sansa blushed, remembering. What a strange person. Trying to pick her up while he was under arrest. And then escaping through the window like a common criminal. Still….he had been sort of attractive. The scars gave him a dangerous, brooding look…

_Stop it_ , she told herself _. He’s probably a creep. People lie about themselves all the time._ Sansa had learned that from being with the Lannisters. And it was a mistake she did not want to repeat. Absently she rubbed the wrinkled card, reading the black print over and over again until she heard the bathroom door knob twist and she stuffed the card back into her purse quickly.

The rest of the evening and night passed by mostly in silence. Sansa ordered them a pizza and they ate it all, watching some re-run of an action movie. Sansa didn’t really care for it, but she didn’t want to fight again with Arya either. The main actor looked a little like Sandor, too, and Sansa blushed when she thought of his rough voice.

In the morning, Arya wanted to go to the beach. “I’m tired of being cooped up in here,” she complained. “Besides, it’s hot. The beach will have wind.” Sansa relented since she didn’t want to be cooped up either, and after grabbing some fruit from the little market next to the hotel, they walked down the busy roads to the beach. It was dotted with shops and restaurants, and the sand was packed with people. Some surfers were catching waves in the distance. Children were fishing off the pier while seagulls swarmed overhead, trying to steal their bait. Sansa took a deep whiff of the salty air, and she had to agree this was much better than staying in the hotel.

Arya got invited to play volleyball with some other people and she scurried off after Sansa asked her to please, please be careful about what she said. Now by herself, Sansa decided to walk around the shops, which sold everything from bathing suits to necklaces and other trinkets designed to ensnare tourists. Around the corner she saw an auto repair shop, and when she took a closer look she realized that it was the same as the one on the card Sandor gave her.

Sansa froze in her steps uncertainly. Should she go see if he was there? No, she shook her head. The man was trouble. What had she just told Arya about keeping a low profile? At the same time, she was curious. Would he remember her? Had the police found him again?

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the shop. The garage doors were open and she could see a few different cars being worked on, accompanied by sharp clanging sounds and a radio blaring out a Foreigner song. The smell of grease and oil drifted towards her, and it made her think of how Robb and Jon always worked on their cars together in the driveway back home.

The front door to the shop was propped open, revealing a tiny waiting room with a fan and a cluttered counter. She didn’t see anyone inside, so she decided to glance through the garage. If he was there, she was just have a look and then leave.

Peeking around a large SUV, she saw a tall man lighting a cigarette and talking on the phone. “Hey, Sandor!” he suddenly called, making her jump. “Mrs. O’Neill wants to know how much longer her car will take? She sounds impatient.” “Tell her she can shove her impatience up her ass,” answered a rough, barking voice from behind a Volvo. Sansa’s eyes grew wide as the other man chuckled and turned back to the phone. “Not much longer now, ma’am. We’ll give you a call.”

Sansa crept towards the Volvo, still standing on the outside of the garage, and looked around it. Sandor was leaning over the engine, wearing a dirty white shirt and jeans, like last time. Sansa wondered if they were the same clothes. Strands of hair hung in his face as he worked, the rest pulled back with a rubber band, and she stared at his arms: muscular with streaks of black grease, and a towel hung over one of his broad shoulders. She wondered how old he was. _Stop it. You should leave now._

She had just started to step back when he raised his head and his grey eyes flickered towards her, freezing her in place. He blinked in surprise, then a grin pulled at the corners of his mouth and he straightened, pulling the towel off his shoulder and wiping his hands on it as he started to walk towards her. "Well, well,” he rasped. “I guess giving you my card was a good idea after all.” Sansa flushed, trying to form a coherent sentence. “I-I was just at the beach, walking around, and saw the shop, and I thought…” What had she thought? That she could just show up, and then what?

Sandor came to stand in front of her, and again she realized how _tall_ he was. He made her feel like a midget, and she wasn’t exactly short. He tipped his head to the side, looking her over appreciatively. “And you thought you’d like to take me up on my offer?” he finished for her. Sansa licked her lips nervously. Did she really want to go out with this man? She barely knew him. “…ok.” His grin stretched his scars, but they weren’t as bad as she had originally thought. Or maybe they just didn’t surprise her as much as the first time she’d seen him.

“Sandor, who are you talking to - oh…” the other man walked out of the garage and flashed a smile at Sansa, his eyes looking her up and down. “ _Hello_ there.” “Back off, Bronn,” Sandor rasped, narrowing his eyes at him. “What, man? I’m just being polite and saying hi to the pretty lady,” Bronn responded, holding up his hands defensively and giving Sansa wink.

Sansa looked uncertainly between them. Sandor rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. “We all know what you saying hello will lead to,” he muttered. “What’s your name?” Bronn asked, ignoring his partner’s glower. “Sansa,” she answered softly. “Sansa, huh? That’s a beautiful name.” “Yea, and she’s going out with me, so would you piss off already?” Sandor barked at him.

The other man held up his hands again and backed away. “Alright, alright! Jeez. No idea why she is. Must be your award-winning personality.” He shook his head and walked back into the shop. Sandor sighed and thrust his thumb over his shoulder at Bronn’s retreat. “See what I have to put up with?” Sansa giggled, nervously twirling a lock of hair around her fingers. “So,” he drawled in that gravelly voice that made her shiver in spite of the heat. “Dinner, then? Or how about lunch?” He looked over his shoulder at a clock on the wall of the garage. “If you want to wait a couple minutes I can go clean up.” Sansa chewed her lip, thinking. Lunch might be a better idea than dinner. Shorter, and easier to get out of if things went south. “Ok, as long as we stay near the beach. My sister is there playing volleyball.”

“Alright, I’ll be back. You can sit in the waiting room if you want. I’ll tell Bronn to leave you alone.” He smirked at her and she couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. They will probably just end up being short snippets like this. I guess I can’t really do one-shots lol


End file.
